Flames in the Moonlight
by MistSpade
Summary: What if there was someone stronger than Bonnie and Davina? What if there was someone to love him? Someone that was broken just like him? Someone that hates Elena? But they are not from the Vampire Diaries world. They are apart of the real world, and just so happen to fall into the TVD \ TO universe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries_**

_**Author's Note : This story will start off in the middle of season four. I got mad at that Bitch Elena for wanting to kill poor innocent Kol. Just to let you guys know I seriously don't like the girl. She always gets what she wants and half the damn town suffers because of it. So in my opinion she's selfish and undeserving.** _

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Shooting Stars_**

_My name is Nicholas. And this going to be the most craziest story you ever heard, but this is my story. Please don't judge me. Everyone says that love is the best and worse feeling to have in the world ever. The person who said that was speaking the truth. But before that, I want to give you some details of my life. Before I get into this story._

_I am seventeen years old, with short black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and dark mocha brown skin. Along that I'm about five foot seven. I am a very loyal person, a geek/nerd, blunt at times, and I have a very bad temper when my family, friends, and I are threaten or lied about. I also have a older perspective of life. Knowing that nothing is just for free. That there is always a price to pay. My sense of humor is a little dark but still good through some standards. Along that I have a typical dysfunctional family like any other normal child of the world. Drama goes down at my home constantly. And I just stay at the neutral side of it all. Until I'm either dragged involve into it for some stupid reason. That I could care less about. Added to that I have the mindset of keeping women in high-regard. But not like worshipping or anything. Since my family has always had strong, powerful women from both sides of the family. And the fact that I've had to look at my cousin example's of male role model and others through trial and error. _

_My favorite shows are The Originals, The Vampire Diaries, American Horror Story Coven, Charmed, True Blood, Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Once Upon A Time, etc. Every time I'm watching the Vampire Diaries. I wish that I was in the show helping both Bonnie and The Originals. I love them they are the best. I really don't know how it happened but I'm glad it did. I was outside sitting on my porch looking up at the night time sky. And the it was a shooting star, so I did what any other person would normally do. I made a wish. I wished that I was extremely powerful young witch. More powerful than either Bonnie or Davina. But I was related to Sabine. And that I was in the Vampire Diaries. But nothing happened, I was upset; I really thought that something was going to happen. I just wanted some adventure. So I took a shower and put on my white t-shirt, with some black boxer-briefs, and then went to bed._

_After an hour, I saw this big light coming from my closet door. I got scared, but I wasn't going to show it. So I put on my slippers and picked up my bat and went up to the next closet door. While I counted to three, I closed my eyes and opened the door. Then swung as fast and hard as I could. Soon after there was a loud crash, I looked and saw that I hit a lamp. But there was nothing in the closet, just the light. My mom raced out of her bed and into my room asking "What the hell are you doing?" I then rubbed the back off my head, and said " I thought there was someone breaking in." She then gave me a understanding look and told me to go back to bed. Soon enough she left my room after giving me a kiss on the cheek. Looking back I saw that the light was still on in my closet door. So one I walked in, I tripped and somehow the light seem to fade. _

_And the next thing I knew I'm at the "Welcome to Mystic Falls "sign. I got excited. All these thoughts soon started roaming in my head. "Like, what season /episode am I in? Who I going to see? What I am going to do. And If I am here, then do I have powers like I wished for? " At that thought, I wanted to see if I did. So I noticed that it was daytime, and saw my clothes. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my outfit. Within a minute, I started feeling a tingling sensation that went all over my body. After it disappeared I opened my eyes to see that my outfit had changed. I was no longer wearing my boxer-briefs and my white t-shirt. It changed into a dark blue shirt with a long sleeveless sweater vest with some black slacks along with some blue/grey Nike air max's. My hair was the same though, but everything else I was amazed. I started to do the happy dance in the middle of the road. And if anyone that passed by would clearly think that I was crazy._

_At that moment I didn't care, I was in Mystic freaking Falls. And away from my family at the moment. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate my powers to conjure up a vehicle of my choice. Once that tingling feeling disappeared, I opened my eyes and there was my car. It was an all-black Chevrolet Camaro 2010. I loved this power. I also realized I didn't have any money to get a room or an apartment. So I repeated the process, and boom I had a briefcase with two million dollars in it. I wished I had this power in my life, because then I would have been able to leave. I jumped into the car. It made me feel good, that I not only got myself out of that house but now I can have some fun._

_So I started to drive into town, and I saw the Mystic Grill. I was so excited to be here. It was like I was a child with a sugar high, I could not stay still. I went into the Grill, and it won't be long. I walked into the Grill with confidence. I saw Matt working, and I saw Kol by the bar looking around. I started to smile, because I knew he was bored. So I went to the bar, and sat right next to him. He looked right at me and started to smile._

_"Well hello mate. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"_

_I just started to smile, because at that moment I was speechless. I started to blush, and I finally started to speak. It felt so unreal. What I did next was so unbelievable you would laugh at me. I poked him in the chest and said "You are real. This is real." He gave me the weirdest look, but I didn't care. What came out my mouth next surprised me, "You are sexy, I-I mean awesome. No wonder you are a cocky person." He started to laugh, "You are an honest person, I like that mate." Seriously, he says pet names. I finally got my confidence back, and thought I should surprise him._

_"You like honesty. How about this…." I paused and looked into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. I needed to find out what episode this was._

_"..I know you are an Original, I'm not a threat. I am actually here to help you. I want to keep you safe. I need to know what the Scooby gang is doing and your sister as well." To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he quickly covered it up and looked threatening. I just smiled and waited for him to threaten me._

_"How do you know that? I know you are not from here, where are you from? You better tell me, or else?" I kept smiling; I did not want him to think he scared me. I will never be scared of anything or anyone any more. I felt someone behind me; I started to concentrate to have a protection barrier around me. I was surprised when I heard who was behind me._

_"I am sorry to interrupt, but is he bothering you sir?" I couldn't believe it was Stefan Salvatore. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to surprise him as well._

_"Well, this is exciting. You are Stefan Salvatore, the ripper. I am so excited to meet you." Kol started to laugh. Stefan got all serious, "Do I know you?" I started to laugh, "You are cute in person, but I think Kol has you beat." Kol looked at me, "Why thank you mate. Between you and me, I already knew that. But on a serious note, we don't know you, how do you know us?"_

_For some reason I had this courage and confidence that I never had. "I know everything, mostly about everything. Trust me when I say this Kol, I am here to help you. I just want you guys to be safe. I will make sure you and your family are safe." Kol gave me this surprised look, like no one cared to say that they wanted him safe. I just wanted him to believe me. I had this urge to grab him and kiss him, but I fought it. I needed him to trust me. I started to walk out. I figured one of them would follow me. I just didn't know which one and how long it would take. I walked up to my car and I started to laugh. "I'm sorry but still I can't believe that I'm finally here. . I can finally live and not be caged. Thank you for whoever it is that sent me here, and mom thank you for having my back." I looked up at the sky seeing the clouds pass by. I started to feel my confidence waivering. I wasn't scared, but unsure of what is going to happen._

_I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was Stefan, but it was Kol._

* * *

_**That's it for now. Just an For your information, Kol will still be dying just because of the bitch Elena. But I'll bring him back later. And to be honest I really hate her now. Please review and comment to let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers : I don't own Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries is owned by Julie Plec. I only own my OC characters like, Nicholas Matthews, and any other characters I make.**_

_**Author's Note : Okay, to be honest here, Elena pisses me off to no end. Why can't she give up and live like any other vampire. I mean you don't see Caroline complaining. Why do the Salvatore's only care for Elena? I mean both Caroline and Bonnie's mom were turned into vampires because of Elena. So shouldn't they get a say or a choice into becoming human again. No, they don't care at all! Also I don't like how they basically make Bonnie to be Elena's willing slave. I mean the girl should have realized by now, that being around Elena. Is eventually going to get her killed. And seeing how the Salvatore's manipulate her for the sake of that bloody cunt, just pushes me to the limit. With story I'm going to make her realize in what kind of situation she's in. And put her in her place. Now back to Kol, I honestly started to cry when the bitch killed Kol. And right in front of his brother too. So you know she's ruthless. When I saw Klaus at the door, I was literally screaming at my computer To Kill The Bitch, Fuck Your Hybrids, She Killed Your Baby Brother! So just to let all my future readers know, I don't like Elena or Jeremy. So if you guys think I'm going to go leash on them. I'm Not! So my rant is now over with, now on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Getting to know an Original**_

* * *

I honestly thought it would be Stefan behind me, because he is so concerned with who knows the truth. I turned around and Kol was just staring at me. I figured he heard everything I said to myself. I was staring at him right in the eyes. I will not show my fear, even though I was.

"Mate, you do know I can't understand you. You is probably just wondering what the hell you are saying." Right after he said that, You started to glare at him, suggesting you were a little bit off. But none the less I understood what he meant. And then let my glare fade, and I just smiled at him.

"I think understood what you meant, Kol. But, why are you here?" I was curious as to why he would follow me. He probably wanted to threaten me some more. I kept looking at him, standing my ground. For some reason, it looked like he was amused by me. I think I am seeing things, or going crazy. He looked at me, and smiled and move back to the side of my car. I figured he knew I would not hurt him.

"Well, I don't know you. I know you are telling the truth about keeping me and my family safe, but why would we, the first powerful vampires, need you, a mere humans' help? And who are you running from?"

"You will need my help, because someone is going to kill you. Your family has already been through so much already. I just want to help you. I'm not running from anyone, not anymore. But I do need your help, if you do not mind. I have no place to go, and I was wondering if I can stay at your place. Even though you are gorgeous, I will need my OWN room. If Klaus asks who I am, just tell him I am a witch helping you."

"You are a witch. Well you are a cute young witch. Why would a witch, a servant of nature, help an abomination of a nature?"

I looked right at him and smiled. I knew he would be surprised, hell even speechless. I mean, I might as well tell him the truth up front. I don't think it would be wise to lie to Kol. "I am going to tell you the truth, but maybe we should go somewhere else, more private. I don't want anyone to hear."

He gave me this look, like he didn't believe me. "I will take you to my home with Klaus. I will give you a warning; he has a worst temper than I do. I will not be able to save you from him. When we get there, you will tell us the truth. When I mean "us," I mean my whole family. Then we will decide what to do from there."

I thought that was fair. I looked at him and gave a small jab to his arm. He looked surprised. "That seems fair, but just to let you know from now, I don't care about me as long as you and your family is safe. Just promise no harm will come to Bonnie. She is part of my mother's side of the family. She is my only family here. She is very loyal." His eyes softened at that. "Well let's get going." At that, he grabbed my car keys. "I will drive. You just relax for a little bit, because once you get into my house, you won't be relaxing anytime soon." I started to laugh. "Was that supposed to be a threat?" I got into the passenger seat and leaned my head back. I never thought that I would be in a car with Kol Mikaelson. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back, and smiled with content. In this world, I don't have anyone blaming me for anything, and yelling at me for dumb reasons. Kol brought me out of my thoughts with his questions.

"You said someone is going to kill me, how do you know that?"

I sighed, "We are not even at your house yet. Don't you want to wait until we get there?"

"I know I said that, but I just want to know how you know someone is going to kill me. The only way someone can kill me is with the white oak stake, but Klaus has it. Is it Klaus? Has he really gone mental, and finally kills me. I guess family doesn't mean anything to him anymore."

I could tell he was sad. In all the shows, I knew that the Originals really loved each other. They just never knew how to show it to each other. I don't blame them for that; I blame their parents, Esther and Mikael. So I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"No, it's not Klaus. Kol, listen to me. You don't know me but please trust me. I don't want anyone to kill you. You don't deserve it. You are not a monster. I know monsters, and you are not one. What I am going to tell you and your family is something you probably won't believe me. I would not believe it, if I was you, but I'm not from your world. I know things about your past, not all of it, but most of it. I know how you were turned. I know all of your siblings have been running from your father that is until Klaus killed him. The rest I will tell in front of your siblings. Actually before we go to your house, I need to know where everyone is. This will let me know what time in this world I am in."

"You are right. This is hard to believe. Rebekah is at the high school. She wants revenge for being daggered, yet again. I think Klaus went to the Gilberts' cabin with Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert. Elijah, I honestly don't know where he went. I can call him. He is the noble one in the family. You are the first human not to call me a monster. Makes one think what kind of monsters are in your world. Is that what you were running from? When you told me that you won't have to run anymore, is that what you meant?"

"I know exactly what time I am in. Yes please call Elijah; we are going to need his help with what's ahead of us. I will tell you and only you about my whole past. I don't want anyone else to know. I mean I will tell your family parts of it, but not the whole thing. I only care about you trusting me fully. The monsters in my world are my adoptive family. My "father" is verbally and emotionally manipulative. He bring so much drama to both my mother's and my life it not funny. Going for to the point of being calm, until I retaliate when he says something wrong either to me. Which he tries to fight me, his own son, cause of it. Using the mental torture of the fact that I shouldn't have been born to deal with it in the first place. After his own mother tell him to not bring me into this. But he goes ahead and disregards everything she says and puts me and my mother throw mental torment. My mother tried to protect me as much as she can. Lately, he was looking at her, my mother, who wants nothing to do with him, with lustful eyes. It was a matter of time before he go completely out his mind and attack her out of blind anger. I know what it feels to be alone, nobody to talk to. Actually, I only had my mother to talk to talk to, but she's my mother. And there were some things I couldn't tell her either. I only had some friends, never trusted anyone that well enough to get the gist of my life. I was an only child on my mother's side of the family having no one around my age to play with where I lived at. And my older half sister from dad's side of the family had just finished college about the time I was early up in age. So I did almost to anything for attention. I never knew real heartbreak from a lover. But I know the lost one. I had to grow up real quick, just to survive. Learning from my own cousins mistakes and since I never had an actual stable father figure to give it meaning anyway. And well, enough about that for now. I will tell you more, that's if you want to know. Just to let you know, Rebekah will call you to go get a professor named Shane. I will go with you. I want to meet the town's witch, Bonnie Bennett. Who is also my older cousin. I want to see if I can beat her. I need to beat her. If I can't, then I need to practice. Otherwise, I won't be able to save you. One more thing, don't kill him. He is very important. Bonnie will accidentally tie his death to someone else. If you want you can smack that doppelganger around. Go ahead do your worst. Cause I don't really like her at all."

As soon as I said this, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. He showed that it said Rebekah. I started to laugh. "Why hello baby sister. What do you want?" He looked at me. I knew she was telling him to get the professor and where to get him.

He looked at me with something in his eyes. I just couldn't place it. "Just to let you know, I hold witches with high regard. If you can help me, I will make sure nothing happens to you. I need to go pick up this Professor Shane. Just like you said." He stopped the car, and looked me in the eyes, "I really appreciate, you trying to save me. I don't know what I have done that seems worthy of saving. I don't think it's safe for you to come with me to get him. You need to get stronger with your powers. I will talk to Klaus about bringing other witches to town to train you."

I felt happy. He wanted me to be safe and prepared when going up against Bonnie. My own older cousin. If my wish was real, then my powers are stronger than Bonnie and Davina.

"Let me ask you a question. To take an original down, the witch must be very powerful. Right?"

"Yes, because we learned to block our minds off those little pesky aneurysm powers. Why?"

"Let me see if I can take you down. Come at me as fast as you can, and let me see if I can stop you. If I can do that, then I can take her down."

"You do realize that if it doesn't work, I can hurt you. Also, I will be on top of you." He gave me this look, which said he meant he doesn't mind. I don't mind, but I have other things on my mind. I started to laugh. To come to think of it, I have been laughing and smiling a lot more. It feels nice, just to laugh.

"I won't answer that. This feels nice, you know laughing. I didn't do this a lot in my world. If I told you something don't laugh at me. I would watch you, from my world. I can see the loneliness you had in your eyes. I had the same look. I felt like I can relate to you. I started to grow feelings for you. That's the reason why I won't let you die. I know you don't know me, but I feel like I know you. I had a mother that loved me but, also an arrogant, tyrant of a father that would use mental and emotional torture against me so many times. I have scars that no one can see. For every scar is a story. I find that funny that I have a story beaten into my body. I just wanted an escape, and somehow I came here with all this power. I conjured up this car, and this briefcase full of money. Out of this whole mess, my mother has been with me through all my pain. I want her to see me happy. Enough with the entire sad story. With that all said I am going with you to Shane's office. I don't like Jeremy, Damon Salvatore or Elena. They both need some truth." I looked at him, and just saw surprise, and kindness.

"Well love, nobody has ever told me that. I am glad that you are laughing. I am flattered. When you say you watched me from your world, does that mean you are a peeping tom, because I have done a lot of sexual activities. I didn't take you for a voyeur. I am not a gentleman. I am a killer. This is what my mother and father created. You are still human, you need to live life. You are still young, but I do trust you. It takes someone with great guts to spill the truth out. You are stubborn, but I like that quality, especially in bed. You can dominate me any time love."

I continued to laugh. "Me? A peeping tom? Sorry, but no. You and your family are the best. I always love the smartass comments. I know every one of you is just lonely, and want a life, especially Rebekah. I just want you to know, they can't find the cure. When I mean "they," I mean the Scooby gang. Kol, please don't go crazy on me, and don't kill anyone?" I really hope I can change everything.

"You are scaring me love. I thought we were doing great. You know with this communication. I won't kill anyone, unless I have to. What are you hiding from me?"

"I know you have met some witches in your travels. Especially witches that were connected with a man named Silas. Well, Silas is buried with this cure. Rebekah is going to do anything she can to get that cure. She doesn't want to be a vampire. She wants a human life, and everything that goes with it. Elena is willing to kill you to get the hunters curse complete. I won't let that happen. If they wake up Silas, the world will be destroyed."

"Silas? He is buried with the cure. I can't let him rise. He will kill us all. Are you sure? We need Elijah. Why would Klaus go along with this? I always knew Rebekah wanted to become human. So I guess you're my personal witch to help me stop them from rising Silas. I finally get some excitement in this boring town." After he was done, he started to call Elijah. I listened to him telling Elijah that he needed to get his butt back to Mystic Falls, that big things were going down, and that he needed his help to stay alive. He also said that he got a witch to help him. I was surprised that he would tell Elijah about me over the phone. I know I have lots of things to process. I have to go up against Bonnie, who is using the worst kind of dark magic possible, expression. Then I have to go up against Elena and the Scooby gang. I know I can do this. I don't want the Originals to die. They already lost one brother, they can't lose another one. I should be able to beat Bonnie. I looked up and realized that we are already here. Kol is just looking at me, waiting for me to acknowledge that he is ready.

"Are you ready? Because you can stay here. All I need to do is grab him and come back."

I had a better idea, I just didn't know how I knew this would work. "You know what, I will wait here. Give me some of your blood. I need to drink a small amount so I can make a connection with you, so I can protect you. I will concentrate my powers on you. You will feel like you have a sugar high, that feeling will just be me protecting you."

"I have other ways of making a connection with you, but if you want me to give blood, you can have it. Just don't die, otherwise you will come back as a vampire. Nothing will happen in there. I can grab him with no problems."

"No, you can't. Bonnie is in there, and she is using a dark magic called expression. She can take you down. I have seen it happen. You are right though, this will be easy for you, but I still need your blood in my system to protect you afterwards. " He just nodded, and bit his wrist. He gave me his blood. It tasted so good. I wanted more, but I only needed a mouthful. I think I moaned while I drank his blood. Oh well, if I did. I know he will say something, and I was right.

"If my blood gets you moaning what would-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I started to smile. I knew he was going to say something. I wouldn't mind doing those activities with him. After I said that, he left to get Professor Shane. Within 5 minutes he was back with the Professor unconscious.

"Now it's off to see baby sister at the high school. You will be coming with me. I know you hate Elena, and if I know my sister, Elena will be there."

"Yes she will. Stefan and Caroline will also be there. I am going to have so much fun. Let's get going. I am so excited. Will you protect me from Rebekah?"

"Yes, I will make sure nothing happens to you. If Rebekah comes after you, just keep in mind, it will be practice. She is an Original, so you can try to take her down. She will be mad at first, but when we explain what we are doing, she won't mind. She likes witches, well most witches. Just stand close to me." I was just getting excited. I couldn't wait to meet everyone else. I wanted to meet Caroline. She is so meant to be with Klaus. That's going to have to be another goal to accomplish.

**Author's Note : Okay so this is it for now. The next chapter will be at the high school. I know Nicholas's feelings are rushed, it's just that I need them to get together soon. Well you guys know what to do. REVIEW! Please.**


End file.
